Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fireproof separator board and a plug-based circuit interrupter for employing the fireproof board.
Description of the Related Art
Chinese patent ZL 201320681266.8 describes a typical plug-based circuit interrupter. Because the plug-based circuit interrupter has a small space in its interior, and its outer casing is usually made of plastic, the contact terminals of the circuit interrupter can generate high temperature arcs at the moment of their separation. Also, during long time use of electrical conduction, the surface of the contact terminals can be burned or oxidized, which can increase the resistance of the contact terminals and significantly increase their temperature. The above two phenomena can cause the plastic casing to deform, melt, burn, and causing fire.
Further, because the PCB within a plug-based circuit interrupter has numerous electrical components, in particular varistors, if the plug is struck by lightning during operation, it may combust and burn the casing. Therefore, in practical use, there is a need to protect the casing from being burnt.